sao_abridgedfandomcom-20200213-history
Suguha Kirigaya/Synopsis
Pre-Series Not much is shown about this version of Suguha, apart from the implications that she is the cause of why Kazuto became who he is at the start of the series, even him becoming a gamer, which he did to escape from the way she treated him. At some point after Kazuto became trapped in SAO, she began to play another game called "ALfheim Online", creating a Sylph character named "Leafa". Even though she would later claim that she only does it for the other players, she took the roleplaying aspect of the game very seriously, even though she wasn't very good at it. She became "adopted" by the Queen of the Sylphs, Sakuya, and befriended a fellow Sylph named Recon, a boy who bought a NerveGear that killed one of the 4,000 players who died in SAO, having bought it from one of the victim's families, that pulses the fear center of his brain and shows him his deepest darkest fears. At some point, Leafa and Recon were on a quest, during which she "sucked him off", something that apparently gets mentioned to her a lot. She also got "engaged" to Prince Cazmer, much to he annoyance. At some point Kazuto awoke in the hospital, injuring his penis in the process, and her torment of him resumed. Fairy Dance Arc Episode 12 One day, Suguha challenged Kazuto to kendo practice. Despite Kazuto having just survived an MMO based on his in-game swordsmanship skills, he founds himself outpowered by Suguha, and repeatedly begs for her to stop, as he has barely even got out of hospital and is in no condition to put up a decent fight. Ignoring Kazuto's pleas, Suguha mockingly tells him to "man up", before defeating (and presumably beating him to a pulp) afterwards. After the match, when Kazuto sarcastically asks her if she couldn't have gone easier on him since he was fresh out of the hospital, Suguha proceeds to mock him by claiming he would have gotten out sooner if he hadn't "ripped his dick in half" while trying to walk as soon as he awakened in the real world. This temporarily triggers Kazuto, but Suguha snaps him out of it by claiming it's not like he wouldn't have "much use of it anyways", calling him a fucking virgin. When Kazuto retorted that he had sex a couple of times with Asuna while trapped in SAO, awkwardly calling her his "online wife", Suguha dismisses that she exists in the first place, and when Kazuto brings up how he visits her everyday, she claims to only know how her brother leaves the house for hours before coming back and crying "like bitches do". She further proceeds to make an overly dramatic rant, to which Kazuto deadpans, whispering that she hasn't changed a bit. When she calls him out of it, however, Kazuto is too terrified to repeat his words, and then leaves to see Asuna. Suguha proceeds to imply that her brother is, in fact, masturbating at a comatose girl's body, and recommends him to bring up some "tissues", much to Kazuto's dismay. Later in the episode, Suguha overhears Kazuto making an embarrassing retort to Sugou over Twitter and makes fun of him. She doesn't stop there, mockingly calling him a fairy and bursting out in a psychotic laughter when he overhears him pointing out that Asuna is a fairy in the pic he received on email. Episode 13 Suguha is shown standing by the backdoor entrance, humming "I'm Flying" from Barbie Fairytopia, ALfheim's log in song, before snapping out of it and nervously grabbing a muffin, only to start chocking on it. As Kazuto ponders why he came in the back door, he witnesses a chocking Suguha as she tries to grab a second muffin to "dislodge the first", and is seriously tempted to leave her choke to death. However, at the last moment, he hands her a juice, although he doesn't comprehend it himself. Not only does she shows no gratitude, but as soon as she can breathe, she promptly goes back to mocking him. However, as Kazuto is in a good mood, he brushes off her insults, leaving Suguha to grumble. At some point Suguha logs in as Leafa and she is pursued by three Salamander soldiers during an act of roleplay. Within the roleplay, Leafa is trying to take on the role of a defenseless damsel about to have her innocence taken, but Salamander general, PantySmasher criticizes Leafa's contradictory character since she's crying for help while in a battle stance. However, this attempt at stage rape is halted when a player of the Spriggan race arrives. Leafa requests for the Spriggan's assistance, to which he obliges by killing one of the salamanders out of enjoyment. Episode 14 After finishing off two of the Salamander pursuers, General PantySmasher flies away in disappointment of how the Spriggan and Leafa have thrown him off his game. With PantySmasher gone, the Spriggan curses aloud how he just threw away his only sword, but instead of the intended words of profanity, they're replaced with words that are more kid friendly. Leafa while still in her princess persona tries to explain to the rookie Spriggan that the island has an "enchantment" which halts the forbidden tongue, drops the act momentarily to remind him that ALfheim is a kid's game and therefore has a profanity filter. Back in roleplaying mode, Leafa asks the Spriggan what he wants believing that the rookie player wants compensation for saving her and throws coins at her. The Spriggan tries to explain what he wants, but before he can say anything his pixie companion pops out saying they don't have time to deal with Leafa, calling her a hussy and threatening to harm her if she got in their way. The Spriggan covers her mouth to keep her from saying anymore and explains to Leafa that the pixie is his personal pet named Yui from rare drop. Leafa becomes suspicious of the Spriggan as his stats were high enough to kill two high-level players despite being new to the game and the fact that he's in possession of a rare pet item. Leafa asks the rookie what was his game, since nothing added up to which he answered "ALfheim", prompting Leafa to laugh in response. Amused by the Spriggan, Leafa introduces herself as heir to the throne of Slyvain. The Spriggan decides to leave Leafa out of irritation of how useless their conversation has been, but Leafa decides to drop the whole princess act. Leafa apologizes for the role-playing as other players have a tendency to get intense on the subject, but promises to drop it for a while. Now having a normal conversation the Spriggan asks Leafa about what she knew about the game, especially the tree. At first Leafa believes the Spriggan is referring to the Math Tree, a talking tree that challenges players to solve math problems, but he explains he meant the World Tree. Leafa agrees to tell him all about it once they get to a safer location as Salamanders are still rampant. Leafa offers to take the Spriggan to a bar (despite being a kid's game) by flying there. Due to the rookie player's inability to fly, Leafa offers him assistance by pushing him upwards. To Leafa's surprise, the rookie Spriggan manages to get the hang of flying causing her to become jealous since not only did it take her longer to get a hang of it, but he's already as fast as her in a short span of time. To teach him a lesson, Leafa doesn't tell the Spriggan how to land, causing him to fly face first into a building and falling the rest of the way so he'll know his place. Leafa heals the Spriggan by using in incantation. The Spriggan asks if he could do the same incantation, but Leafa replies no since his race are only good for illusion magic and treasure hunting. At Syphaine, the duo are approached by Leafa's friend Recon with Leafa warning the Spriggan that she's about do go back deep in role playing. Leafa greets Recon, inquiring what brought him before her royal countenance this fine evening, but Recon does not follow through with the role-playing. Upon noticing the rookie, Recon becomes hostile due to him being of the Spriggan race and asks Leafa is she wanted him killed. Leafa tells Recon not to kill the Spriggan assuring that he's is one of the good ones. No longer being hostile, Recon introduces himself to the rookie, but during the introduction Recon screams in terror as his NerveGear begins to short circuit. Leafa reveals to the Spriggan Recon's predicament, and the Spriggan reveals that the NerveGears were actually $500 when they were new, whereas Recon bought it for $600. Changing the subject, Recon asks Leafa if she was going to her engagement party since she's already extremely late, with the band playing her theme song for 5 hours. Leafa admits that she's not going to the engagement party since she's helping the rookie Spriggan with the game. At the bar, the Spriggan questions Leafa's engagement to which she retorts that it's only in the game. The Spriggan teases Leafa, asking if she had someone else in mind like Recon. Leafa instantly tries to deny any relationship with Recon. As a favor for getting her out of her engagement party, Leafa offers information, but fills the rookie in on the history of the game, and its "Race War". The rookie Spriggan asks Leafa how does one actually get to the World Tree, but Leafa replies that neither she or any other player knows how since the war would've already ended if they knew. The Spriggan censor curses in frustration, with Yui calming him down by asking for a cracker. Leafa asks why the Spriggan is so concerned since it was all just a game, but the Spriggan tells the Sylph princess not to worry about it, thanking her for her assistance but dismisses the matter as not her problem. As the Spriggan goes off to find a more experienced ally, Leafa interjects saying that the Spriggan won't find an ally more capable than her. To prove herself, Leafa chooses to stay as the Spriggan's ally, betting his sweet patootie that she'd help him climb the World Tree. Yui warns Leafa that she won't hesitate to leave her for the wolves if she were to slow them down. As Leafa is about to log out, the Spriggan finally introduces himself by as Kirito. Upon hearing that name Leafa realizes that the Spriggan is actually her brother and responds in shock as she logs out. Back in the real world, Suguha screams in frustration now that she knows her brother was Kirito the Spriggan, and cries after she realizes she complimented her brother on his patooie. Category:Character Synopsis